Life Of A Model
by Four six Tobias tris
Summary: Tris is a modle! Can you handle it? Kissing a stranger? Well I have to. All I know is that his name is Four. And that my name is Tris prior. And I work for vogue. And being a modle is being an dog. Sit stay roll over. Kiss pose fierce. It's not different.
1. Chapter 1

**UGGH WILL ANYONE REVIEW?! It's been too long that this story was posted!**

**TRIS POV **

I am a poodle. Not just from the horrendous hair... But acting like one. Kiss, pose, fierce. Be strong... Even when your not.

My family died in a house fire. (I'm sorry to my dogs who died in my house fire :'( I love you(dogs!) ) I have to kiss As man I've never met. But Vogue says he will be more 'permanent'.

**JUST A SMALL BIT. PLEASE REVIEW ANYTHING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR FINALLY GIVING SOME FEEDBACK. I MEAN I POSTED IT AUGUST 6. Anyway here's your update... Oh yea and a model is some one who takes pictures for money. And stuff. (Question form Guest) **

**Tris POV**

Today is the day! The day that I get to meet this 'Four'. I just hope he's not an ass hat... The ones who think their all hot, when in reality their not. So basically weather I hate him or not, we have to 'date'. It's only fake... But Vogue wants it to be more. But he HAD to dump his girlfriend apparently.

For this job we have to wear clothing for adds in Vogue and also we have to be the Faces of Vogue. But I did change the deal to only clothing models.

I am driving to the studio now. Once I get there, I go to one of the two biggest dressing rooms. I look at the door. It has a clip board on it that reads...

_Tris Prior _

_20 years old _

_Main Model_

_Partner, Four Eaton._

And after that there is some other stuff that I don't read. I walk in, and see the clothes for today. Uggh the first shoot I see I have to wear a string black bikini, it has a thick laced texture on it and dark grey rhinestones lining the top of the breast. I am used to being half naked. But this means my first shoot with 'Four' is going to be a Lovey scene. I slide on a grey robe with white polk a dots. I slide on the black flip flops and go.

I get water proof make-up done, and head to set. I see an guy in black trunks talking with the photographer. He looks up and I'm meet with dazzling blue eyes and a handsome face... He must be Four.

**AHHHH another chapter REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI GUYS. I'm done writing I guess. I'm shutting down all of my story's. Because a lot of you are happy that my house burned down... And a lot of you feel I'm a terrible writer. I'm sorry for that... You guys actually made me cry. And for popular or not the baby is Tobias's. Not that it matters... So **

**one final time,**

** ~Bea**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW GUYS! I HAD NO IDEA SO MANY OF YOU CARED! I'll continue WRITING. BUT CAN YOU GUYS DO SOMETHING FOR ME? CAN YOU GUYS GO COMMENT ON XxLisaxX story super model chapter two read the A/N and tell her and Everybody that reads the comments that I didn't do those things... She claimed I stole her idea but I published it first... All I said was that, she couldn't claim an idea that had already been used. I pinky promise (that is legit shit). That, that was all I said. If you want proof PM me and I'll tell you exactly what I said. I know you guys don't know me but I promise and I ****NEVER,**** ever break a promise. **

**~Bea**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS... This is my last an till I delete them all... And keep writing but I'd like to show you guys who have been mean to me... IM JUST GONNA KEEP POSTING THESE UNTIL THE HATE STOPS...**

**From no (guest)**

:im so sad that you've continued this instead of stopped cranking out these things. what you're doing isn't "writing". you are not a writer. you are a talentless piece of s*** little girl who steals other people's ideas and gives into archive trends, and you will never go anywhere in life. please stop torturing us by making these and go burn your next house down you c*** xoxo

FROM SALTYSLOTH,

Oh my god stop being so sensitive.

Oh noo they called you a couple names

SO THATS PRETTY MUCH IT I DELETED THE REST SO FAR JUST NOTE THIS... IF YOU ARE RUDE TO ME AND YOU DONT KNOW ME. I WILL SHOW PEPOLE.. **I AM A GOOD WRITER AND NOTHING ANY OF YOU SAY CAN CHANGE THAT! SO FUCK OFF BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW UR JUST FUCKING JEALOUS SO BACK OFF.**


End file.
